Family Reunion
by katrinachance
Summary: On the night of the masque, Danielle reunites with her beloved mother and her life changes forever!
1. Default Chapter

Family Reunion

Part 1

Explanations

                Danielle ran down the road away from the palace, wanting to get as far away from what had happened at the palace as she could.  If only she had told Henry the truth earlier, this may not have happened.

                At that moment a carriage came by carrying a young woman with long red hair like Danielle's.  She pointed out Danielle to her mother who sat across from her in the carriage and her stepfather.  The mother turned and looked at Danielle running down the road and instantly recognized her as well.

                "Danielle!" she called out to her.

                Danielle turned, surprised.  She wouldn't think anyone would be calling to her, beyond maybe Da Vinci.  She barely could see into the carriage and see the woman who had called to her.  Her eyes widened at the sight of the older woman.  "Mother?"

                Nicole nodded her assent to her youngest daughter.  "Yes, Danielle.  It is me," she said as she had the driver stop the carriage and open the door to bring Danielle on board.

                Nicole and her eldest daughter switched places in the carriage so that Nicole could sit beside Danielle.  Danielle slid into the seat and instantly embraced her mother.  Nicole embraced Danielle as well.  The four of them sat silently as it carried them to an estate about four miles away from Manoir De Barbarac.

                The carriage stopped in front of a grand house, even larger than the manor that Danielle had grown up in.  The driver came down from his seat and helped his mistresses and master out of the carriage.  The group then approached the house, where a servant met them.

                "Duchess, Ariella, Duke, and…" the servant said, at a loss for words.

                "Her name, Marie, is Danielle.  She is my youngest daughter," Nicole said when her daughter did not speak.  She turned and saw Danielle's shock.  "Do not worry, my dear, I will explain all."  She turned back to Marie.  "Have the men prepare a room for my daughter and have the woman find some suitable dresses for her to wear until I can get a seamstress here to make her some new gowns!" she commanded.  Marie then set off to work, getting a room ready for their youngest mistress.

                The four stepped into the sitting room, where another servant had placed an old blanket over a chair for Danielle to sit on while she still wore the dress.  In an instant, Nicole recognized the gown her daughter wore.  "Annabella!" she called out.  Another servant entered the room.  "Tomorrow, find a cleaner in town that can restore the gown my daughter is wearing now.  It is part of her dowry and she deserves to be able to wear it for her big day."  The servant nodded and stepped out of the room.

                "Danielle, my dear, I would like to introduce you to your family.  This gentleman is your stepfather Duke Anthony de la Fere and this young woman is your eldest sister Ariella Marina Alexandra Du Loncret de la Fere," Nicole said in introduction.

                Danielle instantly nodded at the introduction.  Ariella stepped forward to embrace her youngest sister warmly, then stepped back to allow Anthony to do the same.  "Welcome home Danielle," he said warmly to her.  He had known about Danielle for years and had looked forward to the day when he would finally meet her and they would bring her home.

                They parted and they all sat down.  "Danielle, you also have a brother named Michael Maurice Du Loncret de la Fere and a sister named Diana Leonora Du Loncret de la Fere.  Michael is at the university in Paris, that is where we just were, visiting him.  Your sister was kidnapped when she was six.  We haven't been able to find her at all," Nicole explained to Danielle.

                Danielle nodded.  She understood why she didn't see her other siblings.  One was away, and the other had been kidnapped.  "Mother, are you going to explain how this happened?  Why did papa lie to me?"

                "Because he didn't want to admit the truth.  The truth that it was his fault for the fact that we were no longer together.  He is the one who committed adultery when you were only two months old and caused me to get our marriage annulled.  He was the one who wouldn't let me take our youngest child with me when I left.  I was told to take all four children, but he forced me to leave you behind.  He said it wasn't fair that he was being punished for a carnal lust, but the bishop, cardinal, and pope thought differently.  Adultery is a mortal sin and your father knows that.  God creates temptation, it's true, but it does not condone you pursuing that temptation.  And he did and the church at my request ended our marriage, making it as if we were never married," Nicole said with conviction.

                "Mother is right, Danielle.  Father had no right to pursue a mistress if he wanted and loved our mother.  She did what she needed to do," Ariella spoke up at that moment, determination to make her sister believe her in her eyes.

                "I believe you and I understand.  But I need to ask you what my true name is.  Who am I really?" Danielle asked.

                "Your true name Danielle is Danielle Nicole Du Loncret de la Fere.  When I fell in love and married Anthony, the church allowed him to adopt all my children.  So all four of your names contain my last name as well as Anthony's," Nicole explained to her daughter.  "All of you each have titles with your names as well, because of tradition.  The females in the family carry on the titles of the females before them, depending on who is the eldest, and the sons in the de la Fere house carry the station two below that of their father or stepfather."

                "What kind of titles, mother?" Danielle inquired.

                Ariella answered first.  "Titles of nobility, Danielle.  Like my title is that of Marquise.  Diana's is Marquise as well.  Michael's is earl and yours is also Marquise," she explained to her sister.

                Danielle sat up shocked at this information.  "I'm higher in station than I thought I was!  And I was being treated like a servant by my stepmother, Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent!"

                Nicole became enfuried at that information.  "She treated you like a servant!  She will pay for this!  You are of higher noble blood than she or her horrible daughter, Marguerite, will ever have!"

                "Is that why you were running down the road, Danielle?  Did the baroness do something?" Ariella asked.

                "Yes.  For the past week, literally behind the baroness's back, I've been seeing Prince Henry in secret, using the name Nicole Du Loncret and saying I was a comtesse.  Well, tonight was a masque in honor of Leonardo Da Vinci as well as to announce Henry's betrothal to the girl of his choice.  His choice would have been Marguerite I assume if I wouldn't have gone there.  But Da Vinci helped get me to the masque and I planned on telling Henry the truth, but Rodmilla spilled it first, not letting me tell him the whole story.  He wouldn't even let me explain to him why I did it!  He just believed what she had said!" Danielle exclaimed, crying for the second time that night.

                "You have every right to use that name, Danielle, because Du Loncret is part of your last name and Nicole is your middle name.  I just can't believe how that woman can be so cold.  And Henry, not listening to you.  That doesn't sound like him at all.  I will have to contact Marie in the morning and give her a full explanation.  Maybe he'll listen to her," Nicole said.

                "Maybe he will, maybe he won't.  Henry can be as hardheaded as his father," Anthony said.  "I think we should retire for the night and get everything taken care of tomorrow."  He called in the same servant, Marie, which had met them at the door.  "Is Danielle's room completed?"

                "Yes, Master Anthony, it is.  And there is a nightgown laid out on the bed for her and several gowns we were able to find that Mistress Ariella no longer wears," Marie said.

                "Then escort her there and help her prepare for the night.  And let her sleep a little later tomorrow morning.  She's had a tough night as it is," Anthony commands.

                Marie escorts Danielle out of the room, but not before Nicole asks, "Danielle, would you like any of the servants from Manoir de Barbarac to be brought here?"

                "Yes, all three of them.  Louise, Maurice, and Paulette.  I'd like to see how the baroness fairs without any servants around the house," Danielle said.  "And maybe also you could get Jacqueline here.  The baroness treats her as if she's second best to Marguerite and she's not!"

                "I will see what I can do.  Goodnight, my child," Nicole says as they exit the room and Marie escorts her to her suite. She walks in and is amazed at the beauty of it all.  She hadn't been in that nice of a room since her father had died!

                Danielle walked through the sitting room and entered the bedroom.  There, on the bed, lay a light blue silk nightgown.  She quickly slipped it on with Marie's help, then laid her mother's dress on a chair.  "I hope your gown can be salvaged, my lady.  It is quite beautiful."

                "It's mother's wedding gown from when she married my father."

                "And the slipper?  Where is the other one?" Marie asked.

                "I guess I lost it when I was running out of the palace," Danielle said.

                "We will find it, don't worry mistress," Marie said.  "Now, let's ready you for bed.  It is very late."

                Danielle nodded.  Marie washed her hair, which was full of some sand from her fall outside the palace and was clumped from the rain that had started to fall right before she had been noticed.  Marie then combed out the clean hair and helped with the washing of Danielle's face before helping the young woman into her new bed.

                "Goodnight, Mistress Danielle.  Sleep tight," Marie said as she blew out the candle by the bedside.

                "Goodnight, Marie," Danielle said before the young servant left the room.  She sighed, smiled at the fact that she had been united with her mother, and laid her head on the large pillows and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter TwoAConfrontations

Family Reunion

Chapter TwoA

Confrontations

                Danielle woke up late the next morning, looking around a room she didn't recognize.  She jumped up from her bed and saw the door opening to reveal a young servant peeking her head into the room.  Danielle then remembered where she was.  She was at her new home, with her mother, sister and stepfather.  She was free!

                "Good morning, mistress Danielle," the young servant girl said.

                "Good morning.  And what is your name?" Danielle asked, looking the girl over.  She was petite and very beautiful, even under the standard servant's dress.

                "My name is Claire.  The duchess hired me just this morning to be your personal servant," she said with a slight curtsy.

                "And are you from another portion of the country?  You do have a slight accent," Danielle commented to her.

                "Yes, I am from Alsace.  My father is a farmer and sent me off to find my own life when I turned 14.  I am 16 now," ­­­Claire told her.

                "I see.  I assume my family is waiting for me downstairs, correct?" Danielle asked.

                "Mistress Ariella is off on her morning ride with the Duke.  The Duchess is preparing helping in the preparation of extra rooms for new servants.  I didn't know that she was hiring more servants or else I would have sent word to my sister in Paris," ­­­­­­Claire replied.

                "She isn't.  She's bringing the servants from the Manoir De Barbarac to live and work here, since I don't want them working for my stepmother after the way she treated me," Danielle said.

                "Yes, the duchess told me everything about you.  And I heard about last night throughout the town.  Your stepmother was horrible and the prince is as well," Claire said with a frown on her face and conviction in her tone.

                "I agree with that.  He didn't even let me tell him the full truth!  Well, mother plans on speaking with the Queen today, so we will see what happens from that," Danielle said as she rose fully from her bed.

                ­Claire immediately went to work, helping Danielle dress for a day that she was sure was full of confrontations.  One with Rodmilla and one possibly with Henry.  And if she saw Le Pieu, she would give him one royal piece of her mind!  Hitting on her all these years!  She was way above him in station.  He was just an armor bearer for the army, which was just above being a baron and she was a marquise!  No man was allowed to marry a woman above his station and Le Pieu had dared to romance one!  She would surely teach him a lesson!

                Twenty minutes later, Danielle stepped down the grand staircase in a pale blue gown with white lace intertwined on the skirt.  The dress, as well as the accompanying jewelry, transformed Danielle from the servant she was treated as by her stepmother into the Marquise she was!  Her hair was pulled back by a blue ribbon as well as strands of white ribbon intertwined between sections of her hair.

                Nicole greeted her daughter as she entered the dining room.  "Good morning, my child.  Did you sleep well?"

                "Yes, mother, I did, thanks to you.  I'm so glad to be away from Rodmilla and Marguerite and their constant commands and everything else they have put me through," Danielle said with a smile.

                "So am I.  Ariella and Anthony should be back from their ride soon, so please take a seat, my child, and we shall wait for them," Nicole said with a smile for her youngest daughter.  "After breakfast, we will be traveling to the Manoir De Barbarac and collecting your friends and servants from that house, including Jacqueline.  I will not leave that poor girl at the mercy of her witch of a mother."

                "Neither will I," came the voice of Ariella from the entrance of the room.  "Rodmilla doesn't deserve to have a daughter like Jacqueline, I'm sure of that."

                "She doesn't, that is for sure.  Now, why don't you get ready for breakfast, my darling?  The sooner we get breakfast over with, the sooner we can get going," Nicole said to her eldest.

                Ariella nodded, then headed up the stairs to prepare for breakfast and for the upcoming confrontations.

                An hour later, two carriages and a wagon traveled down the road toward the Manoir De Barbarac to retrieve Paulette, Maurice, and Louise from the service of the Baroness to work for them, or more importantly, their true mistress Danielle, as well as to retrieve Jacqueline and make her an adopted De la Fere.  Anthony had already talked about officially adopting the young woman and was willing to accept her as his child.  And they were also fetching the rest of Danielle's dowry and anything in the house that was hers.

                As they pulled past the gate, Danielle could see a somewhat familiar carriage and wagon standing in the yard.  That of Pierre Le Pieu.  Apparently, she could see where all the missing items had gone.  The Baroness had sold them to Le Pieu to keep them from going into debt.  "That man has got a lot to learn," Danielle said to her mother.

                "Who, my child?" Nicole asked.

                "Pierre Le Pieu.  He has been pursuing me for years and who knows what the Baroness had planned for this moment.  He's here, with all of the things she probably sold to him, and figured she needed back since she thinks Henry is still going to choose Marguerite as his bride, and probably was going to give him me in exchange," Danielle told her mother.

                "That's what she believes she can do, but she is wrong and it about to learn that," Nicole said in a harsh tone that both Ariella and Anthony knew was a tone that meant not to mess with her.  Nicole was dangerous at times when she got angry, and now Danielle knew where she got it from.

                The small caravan pulled up in front of the manor as shocked looks showed on the faces of Rodmilla, Marguerite, and Le Pieu.  Maurice approached the one carriage and opened the door, and was shocked by the people inside.  Two of them he hadn't seen in years and one was his young mistress!

                He started helping the women out of the carriage first, Ariella coming first.  She stepped out onto the yard area and glared immediately at Rodmilla, Marguerite and Le Pieu.  Nicole came next and they all could hear the hitch in Rodmilla's throat at the sight of the duchess.  They could tell that she looked just like Danielle, but older.  Anthony came next and stood by his wife and stepdaughter, who were still glaring at the three figures before them.

                Danielle came last as Maurice not only helped her out of the carriage, but embraced her.  He spoke quietly into her ear.  "I'm happy for you, child.  You found your mother and sister.  I am very proud of you."

                "Thank you, Maurice," she said as they parted and she joined her family in glaring at the three others that stood before them.

                "Hello stepmother," Danielle said in a regal tone.  A tone that symbolized who she was and that she was speaking to someone who deserved nothing more than death for what she had done.

                Rodmilla snapped out of her shock.  "Where have you been all night?  You should know better, after what happened the last time," she said menacingly.  

                "That is not your concern anymore, Baroness.  I am no longer a servant for you and I should have never been.  I am higher in station than you will ever be," Danielle said in the same regal tone.

                "That is totally untrue, Danielle!  You are no more than a baron's daughter and will never be more than that!" Rodmilla exclaimed.

                "Wrong, Baroness!  My daughter is a Marquise!  She has always beared that title and always will!" Nicole yelled at the baroness, hardly believing what this woman believed was true.

                Rodmilla was speechless at Nicole's words.  "That's right, Baroness, I am Danielle's mother, Nicole Du Loncret.  In fact, I am Duchess Nicole Du Loncret de la Fere!  And by the traditions of the house of Loncret, my daughters Ariella and Danielle bear the stations of the women that came before them!  Ariella bears my former station of Marquise and Danielle bears her great-grandmother's station of Marquise!"

                Rodmilla still stared in shock at her stepdaughter and her mother.  She was now just realizing what she had done.  Danielle was above her in station.  And for years she had treated her like a servant.  The punishment for that, she knew, was shipment to the Americas and she could see that she was going to be made to pay.

                "Charles!" Nicole commanded the driver of the wagon.  "Please help Louise, Paulette, and Maurice gather their things.  They will be working for us now!"

                The wagoneer instantly nodded at Nicole as he stepped off his wagon seat and moved to help the Manor's servants pack their things.

                "Andrew!  I want you to find all items belonging to my stepdaughter throughout the manor and put them in the wagon!" Anthony commanded one coachman.

                "Lawrence, find my stepsister Jacqueline and help her pack her things.  She is coming to live with us and my stepfather will adopt her!" Danielle commanded the second coachman.

                The two coachmen nodded at Danielle and Anthony and headed off with the two footmen to fulfill their orders.  They entered the manor and headed up the stairs.

                Outside, Danielle glared at Le Pieu.  Hatred for the man shone in her eyes.  She knew the laws of the land well and he had disobeyed them.  And now, even he realized, would pay for it.  The punishment was Danielle's choice, as it was her that he had pursued and the person who was being pursued would hand out the judgment.

                Danielle began to speak solely to Le Pieu.  "For pursuing a woman above your station, Monsiuer Le Pieu, your punishment is simple.  You will die before the week is through at the hands of the provincial executioner.  He is on his way now to collect you."

                Le Pieu nodded his head, accepting his fate.


	3. Chapter TwoBConfrontations

Family Reunions 

Part TwoB

Confrontations

                Within an hour, everything had been packed and loaded onto the wagon and the three servants were sitting inside the one carriage.  Jacqueline was nowhere to be found.  All of a sudden, Marguerite remembered something from earlier.  "I forgot, Jacqueline left early this morning with Captain Laurent.  They were going into town to spend some time together.  I think she's falling in love with him."

                "Then we shall have to go into town to fetch her.  Baroness, Marguerite, by this afternoon, everything shall be known to the king and queen.  Be prepared for your punishment," Anthony said before he, Nicole, and Danielle turned and boarded the carriage where Ariella was waiting for them.

                The one carriage started off for the Manoir de la Fere, as did the wagon.  The carriage containing the four of them headed off toward the village surrounding Hautefort.

                Jacqueline walked through the town square with a lovesick Laurent by her side.  She had to admit that she was lovesick as well.  Laurent was everything she had ever wanted and more.  Unlike Marguerite who wanted to be queen, Jacqueline wanted to be in a marriage filled with happiness and love.

                Jacqueline sighed sadly.  She may be happy, but her stepsister was miserable.  She saw what had happened the night before.  She couldn't believe that her mother, her foster mother, could be so cruel.  And the fact that Danielle had been using the name of her mother wasn't so bad.

                All of a sudden, Jacqueline realized something.  "Oh my god!"

                "What is it, Jacqueline?" Laurent asked.

                "Danielle's mother is my true mother!  Nicole du Loncret is my real mother!" she exclaimed.

                "Your mother is Danielle's mother!  That means you are sisters, not stepsisters!" Laurent exclaims.

                "It means much more than that, Laurent.  It means our mother is out there.  I was stolen from her when I was young by the baroness's first husband.  My mother, I remember, had married a duke from this province when I was young and he adopted us.  My name became Diana du Loncret de la Fere," she said.

                "Your name is Diana, not Jacqueline?" Laurent asked.

                "The baroness gave me the name Jacqueline, but my given name is Diana," she explained to him.

                At that moment, a carriage entered the square.  It came to a stop near where Jacqueline, now revealed to Laurent as Diana, and Laurent were.

                The footman opened the carriage door and Danielle stepped out.  "Jacqueline!"

                "Danielle!" Diana exclaimed as she embraced her sister.  When they parted, she noticed her sister's regal clothing and jewelry.  "Something happened, didn't it?"

                "Of course something happened.  Last night, after I ran out of the masque, a carriage came up beside me and a woman called out my name.  It was my mother and she told me everything," Danielle said.

                "Where is she?" Diana asked.

                "Waiting inside the carriage for the two of us, since our stepfather wants to adopt you," Danielle told her with a wide smile on her face.

                "That is unnecessary, Danielle, because after last night, I realized that we are not stepsisters, we are sisters!  I am also the daughter of Nicole du Loncret," Diana said.

                Danielle's eyes widened instantly in realization.  "You are her daughter as well can only mean one thing.  You must be Diana!"

                "I am, little sister.  I am Diana and I am coming home," she said with a smile.

                "Your room has already been prepared and your things from Manoir De Barbarac haven been taken to our home," Danielle said before she escorted her sister into the carriage.  "Mother, Diana is home."

                Nicole was shocked by Danielle's words until she saw the young woman.  "Diana, my child, you are home!"

                "Yes, mother, I am," Diana said as she entered the carriage.  "Stepfather, Ariella, it's good to see you."

                Ariella and Anthony embraced their long lost daughter and sister.  "It's good to see you as well, Diana.  We finally found you.  Now we can do what we need to do.  Charles, to Hautefort!  We have a private audience with the queen!" Anthony commanded the carriage driver.

                The coachman took off, but not before Laurent grabbed onto Diana's hand and kissed it good-bye.  She waved good-bye to him as they head towards the castle.

                Queen Marie waited in the garden for Nicole.  She was interested in what her good friends Duchess Nicole and Duke Anthony de la Fere had to tell her.  She had been intrigued by the missive Nicole had sent her earlier that day by messenger.

                A female attendant of the queen came up to her at that moment.  "My lady, Duke and Duchess de la Fere and daughters are here."

                "Thank you," Marie says as the servant walks away, then escorts the family to the table, with Danielle and Diana holding back.  "Nicole, it's nice to see you again."

                "It's nice to see you as well, Marie," Nicole says to her good friend with a smile.

                "Lydia said daughters.  You must have found your lost daughters," Marie smiles at her friend.

                "Yes.  I wouldn't have found them if it hadn't been for Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent and your own son," Nicole said with a slight smile.

                "I don't understand," Marie says confusedly.

                "You will.  I would like to introduce my youngest daughters," Nicole says, discreetly waving Danielle and Diana over to the table.

                Marie gasps at the sight of both girls that approached the table.  "Marie, I would like you to meet my daughters, Diana Leonora du Loncret de la Fere and Danielle Nicole du Loncret de la Fere," Nicole says with a smile.

                "The young woman that my son turned away last night is your daughter.  Oh my goodness!  But how can this be?" Marie inquires.

                "Danielle is my youngest.  She was only a few months old when my marriage to Baron August du Barbarac was annulled.  I was told to take my children with me, but August wouldn't let me take Danielle, so I had no choice to leave her with him and hope to retrieve her at a later time," Nicole explained to her.

                "So she was there when the Baroness de Ghent married him and came to live with him," Marie said. 

                "Yes, she was.  And a few days later, her father died and she was turned into a servant in her own home," Nicole explained to Marie.

                "That is a crime.  No child of a Baron deserves to be treated like a servant," Marie said with a frown.

                "She's not only a baron's daughter, but by tradition, she is a marquise," Nicole said.

                "That's right.  Your grandmother was a marquise, so your youngest daughter gains that title through your tradition," Marie realized.

                "Correct, Marie.  And now she has claimed her true title and is dressing in the clothes of her station," Nicole said seriously.

                At that moment, Henry himself entered the garden and sighted his mother sitting with what he thinks maybe are some friends of hers.  His thoughts were filled with truth.  He didn't care anymore.  He loved Danielle and he wanted to marry her, his father be damned.

                "Good morning mother," Henry greets his mother, then turns to the others.  "Duke and Duchess de la Fere, it is good to see you."  He turns to greet the others seated at the table.  "Hello, Ariella," he greets her before he notices Danielle and Diana sitting there and stares at them in shock.

                "Danielle, Jacqueline, what are you doing here?" he asks in wonder.

                "Henry, sit down and we will explain everything," Nicole says to him.

                Henry nods and sits down in the chair by the table and waits for Nicole to begin, but Danielle is the first to speak.  "Henry, Nicole is my mother.  I found her last night after I ran out of the masque."

                Henry is shocked by her words.  "How can she be your mother, Danielle?"

                "I will let mother explain it," Danielle says, turning to Nicole.

                "Henry, I had my marriage to Danielle's father annulled when Danielle was only a few months old.  I was told to take my daughters and my son with me, but August wouldn't let me take Danielle.  I had no choice but to leave her and hope to retrieve her later.  And Diana was taken when she was six by the Baroness's first husband and she was renamed Jacqueline," Nicole explained to Henry.

                Henry nods at her, now fully understanding everything.  Then his anger grows at what Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent had done to both Danielle and Diana through the years.  She would pay dearly for the mistreatment.

                Marie smiled at her son.  She could see that he understood why Danielle had done what she had done all this time.  She had been playing the part of a comtess and in truth she was a marquise by tradition.

  
  



End file.
